Lonely Hearts
by Leon Sage
Summary: The Impala suddenly gave up on the boys, so since they're stuck for the night, why not have a camping night out under the stars?


**Lonely Hearts**

Dean slammed the hood of the Impala shut and Sam could see that he was fuming. As he got into the car, Sam looked at his brother and smiled sympathetically. "How bad is it?" he asked and Dean clicked his tongue in annoyance. "We're stuck here for the night," he said and threw the rag that he had been wiping his hands with to the back, not caring if the grease would stain the upholstery. He sighed and banged the steering wheel of the car. "Why now, baby?" he asked the car and Sam shook his head and rolled down his window a little. "It happens, Dean," he said and Dean deflated a little.

Sam looked out the window to the scenery that surrounded them, a deserted, less-known highway that they knew was a shortcut, but was also lonely. The repair men that were supposed to come had told Dean that they could only make the trip in the morning, so the two brothers were stuck there for the night. "Hey," Sam said, turning to Dean, "This could be an opportunity for us, huh?" Dean looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow at him. "And how is that gonna work out?" he asked skeptically, "We're not exactly in some five-star limo with beer and an all-night show, Sammy."

Sam gave Dean a toothy grin and got out from the car and went to the booth. Dean was curious so he followed Sam and his confusion turned to happiness as he saw Sam extract two sleeping bags from the trunk and hold it up to show Dean. "Oh yes!" Dean exclaimed and Sam laughed at his brother's sudden boyish delight. Dean always looked younger when he smiled, and that wasn't very often.

Later, when the sun had set and they had set up their sleeping bags near to the car, there was a fire burning brightly and Sam was laughing at one of Dean's jokes. Dean loved it when Sam laughed; feeling his laughter fill him up and echo out through the night was just blissful. "Oh, god," Sam said, wiping his eyes which were brimming with tears. Dean chuckled and handed Sam another can of baked beans which had been cooking over the fire. "Careful, it's still hot," he said as Sam took at and Sam thanked Dean.

Dean leaned back against a rock and looked up at the night sky. He smiled at the clear night and the crescent moon and sighed. "Moon's smiling for us tonight, Sammy," he said and Sam looked up at the stars with the spoon in his mouth. "Yeah," Sam said, extracting the spoon and looked at Dean. He got up and went to sit next to his brother and together they watched the stars, not speaking at all.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said after a while and Sam responded with a, "Yeah?" Dean moved closer to Sam and his eyebrows drew close together, "You think mom and dad are still watching out for us?" Dean said that in almost a whisper and Sam looked down at his brother. In that moment, Dean seemed so vulnerable and small next to Sam. The years had left fine wrinkles on Dean's face, but the light of the fire made his face look smooth and a thousand centuries younger. Dean looked at Sam and Sam put an arm around Dean's shoulder. "Of course they are, Dean," Sam said and smiled at him, "How d'you think we've gotten this far, huh?"

Dean glanced over to the Impala and said, "Well she's gotten us pretty far?" Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean and smiled. "Jerk," he said and Dean responded with an immediate, "Bitch" before resting his head on Sam's shoulder. This was one place Dean knew he didn't have to appear strong for anyone or hard-headed, stubborn, crass, sarcastic and flirtatious. Here, right then, he was just Dean: the older brother to Sam and someone, like anyone, which was scared to be alone.

He returned his gaze to the stars and Sam followed suite. The silence seemed to stretch out for hours and soon, Sam thought that Dean had fallen asleep, but was surprised when Dean spoke again. "You know those times that we were in real trouble?" he asked and Sam nodded, "I was scared for you, Sammy." Sam's eyes stung a little, but he pushed it aside and tried to console his brother. "Dean, you know that nothing would've happened to me, right? That I would've been okay?" he said and Dean was quiet for a minute before answering hoarsely, "No."

Sam sighed and brought his brother in for a hug and he felt Dean's arms go around him to hug him tightly. Sam held on to Dean silently and stroked Dean's hair softly. Dean buried his head in Sam's chest and held on tightly to his brother. Sam was the only family Dean had left in this world, the only person that knew him inside and out, the only person that could bring him up or shatter him into a million pieces. Sam was all Dean had in this world and Dean would go through Hell a thousand times for Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Dean said as he released Sam and Sam smiled at him. "Don't you dare apologize to me, Dean. You didn't do anything wrong," Sam said and got up to throw sand onto the fire until it was almost out, leaving just a small flame to give them some warmth. He sat back down and smiled at Dean before opening his arms to him. Dean hugged Sam before Sam pulled the sleeping bag over them like a blanket and settled in; Dean's head resting on Sam's chest again.

"Thanks," Dean said and Sam resumed stroking Dean's hair. "You're welcome," Sam said and looked up at the stars. Dean didn't want anything to happen to Sam, and Sam would make sure that nothing would ever harm Dean again.

Dean's breathing was slow, so Sam knew he was asleep already and Sam whispered to Dean before he too fell asleep, "I don't deserve you."


End file.
